


I'll Mess You Up

by sugaskullz



Series: Vamps and Pups [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, OH GOD THE SMUT, Pain, Smut, Soulmates, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, bts - Freeform, what the hell am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaskullz/pseuds/sugaskullz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though things for the boys of the mansion were finally beginning to calm down, something or someone lurked around the outskirts of their territory. A group of wolves disrupted the balance that had finally be set. Relationships will be tested. Friendships will be damaged, and someone's else will glow for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 25th, 2015

Life as a wolf wasn’t as hard as Jungkook thought it would be. To say that it was easy, wasn’t exactly true either. His sense of smell was twice as strong now, the smallest thing setting off his olfactory senses to the extent of stopping whatever he was doing. He almost thought it was like Yoongi-hyung’s power with words and memories. Even though he was still a relatively new wolf, “a pup”, as Jin would say. It was meant to be teasing, but the light touch on the top of his head truly let Jungkook know that it was affectionate. Jin and Namjoon acted like parents to the maknae, and he was okay with that. They made his transition a lot smoother, as well as instructing him on what to do when he had …urges.

These urges weren’t of the sexual kind, Jungkook was disgusted by the amount of sex that happened around the house, that he didn’t even want to think about that. No, he had these urges of destruction, anger, something that really made him worry that there would come a time when he couldn’t control himself.

“You’re still new to this whole experience, Kookie. We all have emotions that take over us at sometime, but then you learn to control it and mold it into something good. Yoongi uses rapping, same as Namjoon. It just takes time. It’s only been a year. Don’t think about it so much.”

Even though he had all the right intentions to follow his advice, it was at night when he would step away and into the light for a breath of fresh air. The presence of the moon from previous nights still stirring his blood in his veins as if it was full. His eyes started to glow with the gold of a thousand kings, and it only took a second to feel the bits of his skin ripping apart for his transformation. Everything felt so warm, turning boiling hot, almost to the point where he felt like dying. Imaginary smoke clouding his lungs. Death was inevitable, it seemed like. But then his heart began beating intensively and he knew that it was complete. He was in what felt like his true form.

Jungkook took in one huge breath, a step forward and off he went into the forest, past the maze and into the night, where he felt like he belonged.

 

 

Ever since Jungkook had finally transformed, life has been easy and difficult at the same time. His senses were on point, constantly picking up every little detail they could. The meals that Jin would cook tasted more complex and appealing, the backdrops of songs Namjoon and Yoongi created sounded rougher and soothing to the ear, and speaking of sounds. He could pick up on every time ANYONE in the mansion had sex. It was driving him mad. No matter how loud his music would seem, the vibrations from their escapades seemed to overpower anything that he tried to play.

One night, when it was Yoongi and Jimin having agonizingly sappy sex that Taehyung stopped by his room.

“Hey, Kookie. You know you can go downstairs to get at least a little bit of distance from them. It won’t be the best solution, but it may help?” And Jungkook really did try to listen to what he was saying. He would get to the farthest end of the mansion away from all of that as he could, but it wasn’t until he stepped outside that anything and everything he heart or felt, really, just disappear.

But of course, being the youngest of the little group, he could never really be alone.

“Jungkook-ah. You know I don’t want you outside just yet.” Jin-hyung was scolding him for what seemed like the millionth time this week. He knew he seemed like some angsty teen (he is), and that he was always up to no good (debatable at times), but still, he hasn’t been given really any freedom just yet.

“Yah! Are you even listening to us?” Namjoon suddenly raised his voice, pulling Jungkook from his thoughts. He never really meant to piss anyone off, but he’s still struggling that little bit and it’s holding him back, hindering him in a way that’s making it difficult to stay afloat.

“Yeah. I mean, yes, I am. I’m sorry, hyungs, I’m just not adjusting as well as I thought I would.” He said, while looking towards the ground. He knows it’s not easy to be in this situation for himself, but he also knows that it’s not easy for them either. They’ve been around forever, and yet, here they are raising a child.

“We don’t want you to struggle, but you have to at least listen to what we are saying. We want you to be happy and healthy, and telling you no is a good thing sometimes. Even if it doesn’t seem that way,” Jin said as he sat down next to Jungkook. He wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“He’s right. We want the best for you. Just don’t make us go completely crazy in the mean time.” Namjoon took his other side and then there was a group hug. And it did make the maknae smile. He always felt so safe when he was around these two.

“Hey, are we doing a dog pile?” Jimin squealed while running up. Yoongi was right behind him, taking very cautious steps. It was clear what they had just done and he didn’t want to think about it anymore than he actually had to hear about it.

“As much of a little bitch that you are, Jimin, the answer is no. Now please, get out of the way so Yoongi can have a seat. It looks like he needs to rest more than you.” Jin said while heading towards the kitchen. Eventually Taehyung and Hoseok came downstairs, smiling like a bunch of idiots about who knows what.

“What’s up with you two?” Ask Yoongi, effectively taking his time sitting down. Taehyung came behind him on the couch and pushed him down completely, and rather hard. His face twisted in pain, Jimin instantly jumped at his rescue, giving him little pets and kisses to help. It didn’t at all and he was pushed away from him. Jin returned to the living room, along with a towel, a bag of frozen peas, and some frozen grapes.

It was clear that Jin really was the mother of the group. And Namjoon was the father. He was so protective of the eldest, and his complete well being. Even though the two were married, it still hadn’t much from their end of the mansion. Jungkook honestly wondered if everything was alright in paradise. The smiles on their faces said yes, but he was still unsure.

Little did he know….

**

*

**

 

The night before Namjoon was laid out on his bed. His mouth was currently gagged, eyes blindfolded, and tied to all for posts. He was making the tiniest of grunts, but they were barely audible. He knew that if he were to let out more sound than necessary there would be consequences.

Wrapped around Namjoon’s hard and leaking cock, was Jin’s lips. And Namjoon was incredibly mad for missing the view. Jin was alternating from sucking hard to barely putting any pressure on the fleshy part of the cock. Namjoon was struggling for anything more that could be pleasurable. Finally Jin seemed to take pity on him and deep throat him as much as he could. He played with the skin on his ballsack, even dipping his finger back to the puckered skin of his asshole. The sensation jolted his hips forward, effectively shoving his cock to the back of Jin’s throat.

“Now, now, Joonie. You know that if you keep trying so hard, I won’t do anything at all. But since you’ve been so good. I believe it’s time to end this. Don’t you think so too?” The only sound was a stressed out grunt. Namjoon had been ready to cum for quite some time now, but Jin liked to be in control. He was always like this. Namjoon originally thought that he would be shy and submissive. The first time they ever had sex was quite a case of whiplash, to say the least.

Jin finally moved backwards, straddling his husband’s hips. The saliva from early helped lube his cock almost enough, but Jin loved the sound of lube squelching. He applied a good amount and raised his hips and finally sunk down. He threw his head back and moaned out loud. God did it feel good to be filled by Namjoon. His cock was thick and long and it hit all the right spots. Jin was about to start bouncing up and down when he felt hands groping his ass.

Apparently Namjoon had been taking his time loosening the ropes to attack his lover. And attack he did.

“What the-” Jin shrieked when suddenly he was flipped over and placed on all fours.

“You know, hyung,” he whispered, “I think it’s my turn to take control, hmm?” Namjoon guided his cock back inside Jin and his pace began. Jin was a moaning mess, pushing backwards for the cock to hit his prostate even more. Namjoon placed a hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place as he rutted forward. While Jin liked to play the dominant role in bed, he loved it more when Namjoon took over. This is what he loved, being connected to his lover by more than just a piece of silver on his neck.

Eventually Jin began crying to see Namjoon. “Please, turn me over, Namjoon. I want to see you when I come.”

The wolf granted his wish and gently rolled Jin over onto his back. When he reentered his mate, the pace wasn’t anything like before. He was still hard, but gentle at the same time. He took long thrusts, looking into Jin’s eyes and feeling so many emotions at once. The sensual moment was overwhelming for Jin. His whispered words of I love you turned into sobs as a few tears trickled from his eyes.

The feeling in his stomach was beginning to tighten; he knew his release was coming. Jin pushed himself onto his elbows, connecting his plump lips to Namjoon’s. They shared a sloppy but passionate kiss, and that’s all it took in order for Jin to come. He gasped so quietly, feeling his hole contract against Namjoon’s cock, and he spilled right after.

They laid there together, feeling the sweat cool against their skin, causing goose bumps to form. Namjoon raised his hand, brushing the matted hair away from his forehead. He placed a light kiss there, and rolled over until he was spooning the elder.

“I love you, baby.” The wolf whispered, his heart swelling with so many emotions. Jin hummed his love back and laced his fingers through the other’s. And then the two drifted off to peaceful sleep, without a care in the world.


	2. Red on White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on July 28th, 2015

When Yoongi woke up that morning, he honestly didn’t expect Jimin to still be in bed. Normally he was the early riser between the two but for once, he was able to see the dark haired male laying comfortably, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Yoongi just stared in awe of the image. He lifted his hand and gently brushed his bangs away from his face. Jimin was the most handsome thing that he had ever seen, person or object.  
He could hardly believe sometimes that a person like Jimin was so in love with a little vampire like him.  
Suddenly, Jimin seemed to stir in his sleep. Not a minute later and his eyes were opening, adjusting to the light. He gave his little bat a sweet smile and pulled him closer into his arms, cuddling his face into his neck.  
“Why were you staring at me?” he muttered from the warmness of the crevice. Yoongi sputtered, afraid that he really was caught.  
“Is it because I’m just so handsome?” He giggled, fucking giggled, like a little school boy. At this sound, Yoongi relaxed. Jimin always teased but never took it too seriously. The elder let out a slight sigh, relieved most of all.  
“Yah!” He said in his deep raspy voice. Yoongi was fairly shy, but his voice was the polar opposite, especially this early in the morning. It was dripping with sexuality and he didn’t even know it. Jimin placed his lips over the other’s adams apple, wanting to feel the vibrations. “You know,” he continued, “it’s too early in general for you to be like this.” Jimin internally moaned at most of his senses at once. He kissed Yoongi’s neck, loving the way the skin felt like velvet and warm. It simply amazed Jimin.  
“It’s never too early for a little bit of fun,” he whispered, his voice laced with tension. Yoongi, taking things into his own hands, removed himself from his lover, moving away from the bed and into their bathroom. Jimin laid there with huge eyes before swinging his head back, little limbs thrashing around in a tantrum. “You never let me have any fun!” He screamed, with no bite to his voice.  
Yoongi reappeared at that moment, toothbrush in his hand. A little bit of foam was crusting around his mouth. “Yah! I let you stick it back up my ass last night and it still hurts. I’m pretty sure you thought it was fun, or else I won’t bottom for you anymore.”  
Jimin sprung up with a look of shock on his face. “You wouldn’t really do that to me, would you?! I know how hard I can be on you, but I’d be afraid you would be spiteful against me!” He moved to cover his bottom, a color of pink moving across his face.  
Yoongi busted out laughing, adoring the fact that the big bad wolf was really still a pup. “You clearly wear the pants in this relationship, love.” Yoongi said with grin. He was taunting and smug that his lover couldn’t handle with bottoming. Especially if the older is feeling particularly randy that night. It was a rare moment, when Yoongi was wanting to take care of his lover, provide the same amount of pleasure for him that gives out. Let Jimin relax and enjoy the pounding that is similar to the ones that he normally gives out. But most of the time, he feels selfish with wanting anything that Jimin gives, wanting more than normal, begging for it.  
“You’re terrible, you know that?” Jimin says, voice now sleepy and not as high pitched. He comes up to wrap his arms around Yoongi’s waist, head falling into the nook of his neck and shoulder where his light scent sits. It smells of flowers, musk, and fruit. It’s tangy and it’s his favorite smell in the entire world. Nothing can compare to the scent of something that is his.  
Yoongi can feel his breath hitch at the warmth of Jimin and it’s equally as enjoyable for him as it is for the younger. He leans forwards to wrap his arms around his shoulders, letting the warmth of his skin transfer to him.  
“Have I told you today that I love you?” Jimin whispers gently, lips grazing against Yoongi’s neck. There isn’t anything behind it other than love and genuine care for the other. The moment is making Yoongi feel so many things at once. He’s grown used to the way his heart swells and it’s all familiar. And once again, Yoongi is wanting to be selfish and greedy. Never wanting anyone to see this but him. His wolf, his lover, his world, in such a relaxed and carefree position.  
This is only for his eyes.  
__

Later in the afternoon, Jin was downstairs making some lunch, the heat of the summer was beginning to weigh on everyone. It would make even Taehyung and Hoseok (happiest people ever) a little irritated.  
“Is it almost done, hyung? I’m starving!!” Jungkook whined, throwing himself onto the couch in the living room. Since his change, he doesn’t want to be seen as a child anymore, but when he acts like this, it was hard to think of him as anything else.  
“Yes, yes. It’s almost done. Go help your hyungs by setting the table.” Jin yelled, only to be responded with a grunt. Jungkook lifted himself off the couch and made his way over to the table. He doesn’t want to cause anymore problems within the household, but it doesn’t help that he is still being treated like a child. He was an adult, for crying out loud.  
Once everything was sitting in its respective, albeit thrown together, spot, everyone sat down at the table. The conversation was light and didn’t really venture into anything strange, at least not for werewolves and vampires. The maknae kept pushing around his rice in his bowl until he just couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
“Hyung, can we go run tonight? I’m feeling just all, I dunno, fidgety. I need to get rid of all of this energy I have in me.” Namjoon and Jin turned towards each other and gave a look. While they did agree, that yes, Jungkook needed to get out, they were still just a little bit worried about him.  
You see, Jungkook hasn’t expressed his abilities yet. And while slow development is perfectly okay, Jungkook’s attitude isn’t making it any better. Every so often, everyone will go outside and they’ll try to pull the ability from Jungkook, just anything and still nothing seems to come. He almost feels like giving up, but then again, something keeps pulling him into the forest, underneath the moonlight, begging for his attention.

And Jungkook isn’t ready to give that up just yet.

“Yeah. We can go out tonight, but I want you to stay next to one of us at all times. I keep sensing something out there and I’m not sure what it is, but I can’t tell if it’s dangerous or just, I don’t know, playful? I don’t want any of us to be out there for that long until Namjoon and I really search the perimeter.”  
Jin meant well, but Jungkook felt so strained and coiled up that he felt like he was suffocating, but in the end, he readily agreed, because he at least wanted out of the mansion.  
~~~  
Once the moon was high in the sky, Jungkook was ready to get this going. He could feel his body grow cold and then straight up fire. Right when he was about to change, Taehyung came up beside him and placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.  
“Let’s try it in this form today?” His voice sounded so soft, but Jungkook could tell that Taehyung was being serious for once. It was rare, but he imagined that Taehyung could feel like he would find some progress within these moments. Jungkook gave the elder a quick smile and nodded, wanting to trust Taehyung’s judgement.  
“Hey! Are you guys coming or what?” Yoongi shouted. Jimin was perched on his back, clinging like a koala bear, and Namjoon and Jin were talking in hushed tones.  
“Let’s go, Kookie.”  
“Yeah.” And off they went.  
Jungkook could feel the wind in his hair and this was a lot different than running in his wolf form. He felt completely free and so much better than he did before. He was a little faster than everyone else, due to his newness to the change, but he kept the pace down a little bit just for the sake of all of his hyungs. There were so many sounds that Jungkook was trying to focus on, or really just trying to just focus in general.  
But what he did manage to focus on was the sound of a heartbeat, pounding in someone’s chest. He could feel it going absolutely crazy and then just stopping all together. Jungkook’s own heart started to beat loudly and then he felt this hot searing pain in his chest. He stopped his running and fell straight onto the leaves, crunching sounds alerting everyone else.  
“AHHHH,” Jungkook screamed, the pain not letting up until he blacked out. Once he did finally awaken, everyone was around him, looking down with concerned eyes. Jin pushed passed everyone, wanting to see the teenager’s wound.  
Jin ripped back Jungkook’s sweater, groaning at the sound of the material tearing (it was his favorite). “Calm down, I need to see what’s going on. The eldest moved away his hand to the affected area, seeing what looked like a scorched 7 engraved on his chest.  
“What the hell is that?” Hoseok gasped, but pulling in closer to inspect. “Is that a 7? What is that supposed to mean something since there’s seven of us?” His tone sounded completely unsure, but the look in his eyes said that there was something else afoot.  
And in front of their eyes, the painful mark soon faded into absolutely nothing.   
“Seriously, what the absolute fuck was that shit?!” Jimin shouted, voice too annoying for how dazed Jungkook was feeling at that time.

 

“Maybe it’s Voodoo,” Taehyung said with all seriousness. And who knows, maybe it was. No one, for sure, had answers, but Jungkook wasn’t ready to rule anything out so soon. Namjoon and Hoseok pulled the maknae from the ground and rushed him back to the house before he could pass out once more. Jimin and Taehyung were the next to follow, terrified baby looks on their faces, afraid that they would be next.

 

And Jin just stood there by himself, mind racing with shadows and a fire image of the number 7. He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant, but for the sake of his family, he was going to do everything in his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> I know this isn't as long as I normally do, but I've really been stuck on where to go with this, but with the help of my roommate she helped give me motivation to keep going and to find something new to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm sorry for the long wait, I got a new job and I work twice as much now, but I love it more. So if you have any questions, let me know! I love each one of you.
> 
>  
> 
> And I think if I get 600 subscribers all together, I'm going to have a giveaway!


	3. A smile not mine

Even though the scar on Jungkook’s chest had healed, mainly due to not being human, Jin was still on edge. As the oldest, and a father figure in the maknae’s life, the vampire felt a heavy weight on his chest.

He had heard of something like this happening before. Hush words muffled in a library years ago, of someone with a similar marking on their chest, but he wasn’t sure of where to start. He knew that there were other wolf packs in the surrounding area, but Jin had made it very clear with markings that he didn’t want anyone else in his territory. 

And besides, he hadn’t sensed or seen anything in the last couple of weeks, so he feels like if something that was unwanted crossed over, he would be able to tell, right? 

In fact, he hadn’t felt much of anything recently. He’s been so consumed with Jungkook and the ever perverted Namjoon that Jin didn’t even realize that something was off. He decided that he had to take action, and fast. 

So that night when everyone had settled in for the evening, Jin put on some light clothes and set off into the night. If he worked fast, he could get all of the outskirts of his territory before Namjoon realized he was cuddling Jin’s pink alpaca pillow and not him. 

The night air was chilly, but it didn’t deter him from working fast. Jin went around the whole perimeter of what was considered his property. It stretched for miles. But every step that he took, something really felt off, but he wasn’t entirely sure what. He tried to move around and feel where the presence was coming from. It took some maneuvering, but he finally found the pinpoint. The vampire moved his hands around the spot multiple times before his fingers snagged something in mid air. Once he inspected it more, he felt this crushing pain in his chest. It was like his whole body just ran straight into an electrical fence that wasn’t even there. But still he kept pushing. The unsettling feeling still lingered as he was in pain.

Right when he was about to give up, Jin fell forward and past the invisible barrier and the pain was gone. Rocks dug uncomfortably into his hands as he pushed himself forward. The vampire turned his attention to where he had fallen from. On the other side of it, Jin could see the faintest aura rising to points that Jin couldn’t see in the sky. 

“What the hell is going on?” Jin mumbled to himself. He turned to survey the area and came face to face with a boy. He was shorter than Jin and his eyes were glowing gold, very similar to Jungkook’s does. His clothes looked torn and tattered, barely even holding themselves up. But Jin could see it, the light scarring on his chest exactly like Jungkook’s. The boy followed the vampire’s eyes down to his chest, throwing a hand over it. They shared a look of shock and awe. 

“They can’t know you’re here.” The small one had said, and before Jin was able to asked what he meant, he was pushed back onto the other side of the aura. Jin let out a grunt from the impact, barely feeling a thing. He felt very uneasy about the entire encounter, and how this shield was keeping his sight restricted. Jin couldn’t feel if the boy was still on the other side, but he knew that he found a couple of answers tonight. 

 

When he finally returned home, Namjoon was still caressing the pillow. Jin could only smile with all of his heart. He slowly moved to remove the pillow from his husband and snuggled into his arms. Namjoon was always warmest while asleep. It was comforting to know that even such a cold creature as himself could feel so much. 

 

When the morning came, Jin felt better than the previous morning. He was still wrapped around his lover and he sighed in content. But once then a sense of dread washed over him and he couldn’t fall back asleep. He stared at a point on the wall when thinking of how to explain what he did last night. And of what he found out last night. It was going to be chaos, and a lot of it.

Still Jin wiggled his way out of Namjoon’s hold and set his feet on the ground. Normally he could tell when everyone was awake or asleep, but now he understands that that stupid barrier is keeping him from noticing anything and everything. It’s almost like being blind, at least for Jin when he can normally sense everything. Like being blindfolded. It made Jin feel so small and useless. Right when he was about to leave his bed and head to get ready, Namjoon wrapped his arms around him.

“You alright, baby?” His voice was still laced with sleep, deep and throaty. Jin leaned back into his hold and forced his body to relax.

“Of course, just trying to decide what to do today. Any ideas?” He turned his face towards his lover’s and was met with morning breath. “Ugh! I know what you’re doing first. Go brush your teeth before I vomit everywhere.” No matter how much he wiggled, the younger wouldn’t let him go. 

“Yah! Yours doesn’t smell any better. Come on,” Namjoon whispered, “let’s just go together. Maybe even save some water by showering together.” 

“Namjoon, you’re such a perv.” The wolf simply stuck his tongue out and winked. 

“You love me anyway.” 

Yeah. He really does. 

 

“Hyung, we are running a little low on the stash, so Tae and I are going to go to the bank to restock.” Hoseok said as he and the younger were slipping on their shoes. It was a relatively cloudy day so it should affect the vampire too much.

“Okay. Just be careful, I can’t tell if it’s going to rain any time soon, so make sure you guys are careful.” Jin shouted back to them from the kitchen. He was currently making soy braised potatoes with Jungkook. He’s still being a moody teen, but it’s much better to handle when the maknae is well fed. Everything was going pretty well this morning. 

Until..

“What do you mean you can’t tell if it’s going to rain, Jin?” Namjoon stated, not noticing how everyone seemed to stop at the words. Shit, Jin thought. He was hoping that no one would notice.

“Ah, I’m not feeling to great this morning. So I think it’s messing with my sensing abilities. It’s not a big deal, just need so more blood and I’ll be fine. Thank goodness that those two are going. Now I can get back on my feet.” Jin’s smile was eerily big, but no one made a move to say anything about it. To be honest, he was afraid that Namjoon would push the matter, but until he had more information on what was going on, he was going to keep it under wraps until then.

Namjoon’s brows were furrowed even as he walked over to the older. “Don’t push yourself too much, babe. You should relax. I’ll take over for you.” 

“Nice try, Namjoon, but we both know you are a walking disaster, so the answer is no. It’s almost done. Don’t worry, trust me.” He placed a light kiss to the other’s pouty mouth. 

“Why can’t you ever let me be manly for you, huh? Even you take control in the bedroom, Jin, this is not fair!”

“You don’t normally complain once we actually get to the bedroom,” Jin said in a teasing manner. He was currently leaning back against the sink, cutting knife in hand. Namjoon wouldn’t lie that Jin in control is hot as hell, but he will get his revenge.

“Okay, fine, whatever, Jungkook get your mouth off the floor and go clean something.” Jungkook couldn’t believe his little virgin ears. As if he doesn’t hear enough as it is. He quickly turned around to wash off the cutting board, but mumbled mocking words “ clean the floor Cinderelly”.

“Jungkook, you never have to really clean anyway. We were taking care of you even when you were still a human trying to kill us, so you can shove it.” Leave it to Yoongi to spot mean words to anyone. Jimin was curled up in his lap, laughing his ass off. Because it was true, Jungkook has been spoiled rotten since he even stepped foot into the mansion.

“Regardless, that was unnecessary, hyung. I’m still trying to make the best of everything and need I remind you, that I was the last one changed. I haven’t had years of experience like you have!” 

“Come here you little shit.” Jimin was tossed onto the couch, still cackling like the little witch he was, while Yoongi chased after Jungkook. As angry as it seemed, the two were laughing with little smiles to their face. 

Namjoon decided to step in and tackle the maknae to the floor. 

“Dog pile!” Namjoon shouted. 

“Ew, no, thanks. Jimin this is all you. I, for one, am not a dog.” Yoongi dusted off his hands and walked like a diva over to the couch. 

“Babe, you don’t have much class at all, don’t pretend.” Jimin screeched as he jumped on the other two wolves. 

Once the food was finished cooking, Jin also joined Yoongi on the couch. “I’m with you, Yoongi. I’m not some little bitch,” he laughed with the younger. Not realizing that the three wolves had stopped to glare at the vampires. 

“You go left, I’ll go right.” Yoongi mumbled as softly as he could. But he knew that it was useless as all three of them had intensified hearing. 

And off they went, in different directions. Yoongi tried to make it up the stairs as fast as he could go. Jimin was hot on his trails, waiting for the moment that the grandpa would stop moving. Yoongi is as lazy as they come, so Jimin was sure he would give up at any moment. 

He was right, too. Because once Yoongi made it to their room, he plopped down onto the bed, crying a little as he felt Jimin’s fingers attacking his sides. 

“You think you can get away with calling me a little bitch? Let’s see how long until I have you begging like one in heat.” 

“JIMIN!” 

 

Jin was in better shape, to say the least. As it would seem, Namjoon, being the walking disaster that he is, was tripping over every furniture that Jin would run around. “Can’t keep up, baby?” Jin yelled over his shoulder. He made quick towards the back door, and out into the back of mansion. It really wasn’t that bad of a day, so it felt nice to feel some warmth with the cool breeze that was gliding over his skin.

“You’re going to wish you never started this, Kim Seokjin. You will regret this!” The words were meant to sound torturing, but Namjoon’s adorable smile blew it and Jin decided he would give the poor guy a break. He slowed his pace that fit more of Namjoon’s own and let himself be captured by the younger.

As they fell to the ground, their laughter was ringing through the trees. 

“I knew I could catch you.” 

“Namjoon, I literally slowed down so I could be in your arms. Don’t ruin this moment with your alpha-ness,” Jin whispered. He felt like he was really in a good place in that exact moment. All he really wanted was to be kissed and caressed by his lover. 

And because, of course, Jin is a princess and gets everything he wants, Namjoon does just that.

 

~~

On the way to the blood bank, Taehyung was leaning his head against Hoseok’s. They tried to keep their relationship as simple as possible. During a late night conversation, after they were both turned, Hoseok and Taehyung discussed more of their relationship in detail. 

“No secrets.” Hoseok mumbled into Taehyung’s jaw. After a slow and gentle love making session, the younger had brought up a few things. And Hoseok was equal in giving his own feedback.

“Hmm. I agree, I’ve had too much in my life that just made it worse. I want to make this as easy as it started. Just…” Taehyung trailed off. It was his turn to curl into the other and bury his face in his neck. 

“Tae, it’s okay,” the younger felt Hoseok rub against his back. It was comforting, but he still worried. Things this good always came with a price. Not to mention, nothing bad had really happened with them so far. Taehyung was just waiting for the moment when something went wrong.

“Don’t worry, babe. Nothing is going to happen. Remember, simple.” 

“Yeah, simple.” He repeated. If he could just get out of his head for even a minute, it would be easier.

 

Once they finally arrived at their destination, Hoseok pulled out their contacts. Trying to walk around in scrubs in this kind of place just screams sketch. Once they were in, Taehyung and Hoseok slipped out of the car and made their way inside. Today must have been a slow day, because not many people were walking around. 

“I’m going to go ahead and grab what all I can in the backpack, keep watch and in a minute, we’ll switch,” said with a light voice. Taehyung nodded and then leaned against the door while he waited for his turn. And in a flash the two swapped. 

Taehyung didn’t take too much time to look around, he was already hungry enough as it was so he pulled as many from the back of the fridge to not be noticeable. Once he was finished, he started zipping up his backpack, but then he heard a voice, it sounded like Hoseok’s and someone else’s. He focused his mind to listen to the other’s that wasn’t Hoseok’s. 

It was a female’s voice. She sounded happy? And flirty? And Hoseok? Didn’t sound too worried.

That just didn’t sit well with Taehyung. He carefully opened the door just a smidge to see the mysterious female, who was pretty, if you liked completely perfect and huge tits. And by the way that Hoseok was smiling, and leaning into her touch, he did like that. 

With a cough, he stepped out into the hall, trying his best not to look suspicious. Hoseok finally heard him (which is weird) and turned his attention to his boyfriend.

“Oh! Taehyung, this is my friend Hyoseong. Hyoseong, this is my..” And Taehyung definitely didn’t like the sound of that.

“I’m Hoseok’s friend. Nice to meet you,” if Taehyung was going to make it out of this without dying a little on the inside, he had to at least try. “We’d love to stay and chat, but Hoseok and I are late.”

“Oh! No, it’s okay! Oh wait, Hoseok. Here, take my number. She pulled out a pen and grabbed Hoseok’s hand, it lingered very, very close to her chest, and Taehyung was watching like a hawk to see if he made any reaction.

“Give me a call sometime, okay?” She gave a little wink and bit her lower lip into a smile. With that, she walked away in one direction, and Taehyung walked in the other. 

Back in the car, Taehyung was trying his best to keep his eyes away from Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok was chuckling to himself like he was happy that he had just been hit on in front of his boyfriend.

“That’s so strange. I didn’t know she worked here,” Hoseok started the car and they made their way back with the goods.

“Who is she exactly, hyung?” Taehyung didn’t bother calling the other a pet name, a small attempt to show the older that he was upset. But sadly, Hoseok didn’t pick up on this hint. 

“We went to school together. She was my study buddy for awhile.” 

“What about fuck buddy?” Hoseok nearly swerved off the road at Taehyung’s bluntness.

“Wha…Taehyung where did you get that idea?” He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but the confrontation was so shocking.

“Oh, come on, Hoseok. You two were too familiar with each other. Especially you and her chest. Had to be more than “study buddies.” Yeah, Taehyung was pissed. 

“I mean….ugh, hold on, let me pull over first.” The vampire was happy to know that he had his full attention, but he also didn’t like the way this conversation was heading.

Hoseok parked the car and turned towards Taehyung. “Yeah, we’ve slept together before. I wouldn’t call it a relationship, but we both enjoyed each other enough to keep something steady. It didn’t last long, but yes, Taehyung I know her on an intimate level.” 

Taehyung sat there, motionless to let the words really sink in. To be honest, he would had been fine if Hoseok had used the word ‘knew’ instead of ‘know’. Like it was something in the past and not current.

“I haven’t spoken to her in awhile. And certainly not since I have been with you. You have nothing to worry about, Tae.”

“Then what was all of that about? She seemed pretty interested back there.” Taehyung huffed and leaned away from his boyfriend. He just couldn’t stand the thought of the two of them together looking perfect, while did they look perfect together? 

The pain must have been written all over his face, because Hoseok took this moment to break through Taehyung’s barrier.

“Yah, would you like to hear what I’m interested in?” He took Taehyung’s cheeks into his hands and squished them. The elder couldn’t help but coo at how precious his Tae looked right now. 

“I, personally, am not interested in her anymore,” a kiss to his forehead, “I, personally, am not interested in her chest,” a kiss to his nose, “and I personally don’t like girls or humans anymore, Tae. I considered myself bisexual for a very long time. But since you came along, I haven’t even thought about a vagina. I like something that’s a lot tighter and feels like it was made for my cock. And baby, that’s all you. Not her. And it’ll never be her.” A kiss to his lips that lingered much longer than the two previous kisses. 

Taehyung leaned into the kiss, loving how their lips just molded together. Hoseok’s tongue swiped against his own and Taehyung was already moaning and half hard in his scrubs.

“Listen, yes, I let her flirt with me. It’s easier to just let it happen than to just push it away. Hopefully we won’t see her again on our next run, but don’t worry. I don’t need this number from her,” And with a lick of his thumb, Hoseok wiped it away to nothing but faded scribbles. 

“I need nothing more than you, Tae. My life is perfect with you and I don’t ever plan to go back to what I had. I want what I have with you and what I will have with you.”

Taehyung lunged at Hoseok and hugged him close. 

It’s a little difficult to comprehend the words perfect and you in the same sentence when directed towards Taehyung.

“I love you, Hoseok. I do.” Hoseok just smiled and embraced his lover, “And I love you too, Taehyung.”

 

 

Still even the perfect have flaws behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> WHERE THE FRICKITY FRACK HAVE I BEEN? Go ahead and hate me, I understand. I've been struggling for awhile. But I think I may have found my groove again.
> 
> I miss you all and thank you for staying with me. I plan to be more here now.
> 
> So where to start. Um. BTS kills me. I love them so much though. I'm so proud of their recent successes. They need sleep and food though, lets be honest.
> 
> I wanted something that focused more on Tae and Hoseok in this chapter. They struggled some last story, but I really wanted to drive it home with some angst. And of course, some cute Namjin and Yoonmin.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. BIG thanks to my roommate, because when is she not there for me, for motivating me to write more. I'm thinking about posting this on AO3 too. I've been enjoying the platform they have there.
> 
> (Now has been posted on A03)
> 
> Anyways, as always,
> 
> Until next time,   
> Tots and Toodles~

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Whelp, I'm back you guys! Thank you for being so patient with me. I know a lot of people have been waiting for this to be posted. 
> 
> But as some of you guys know, 7 or 8 months ago, I started this fic as I also started a new job. Well, the exact same thing has happened. I found a new job and I am so happy with it. It was the best decision of my life. I work the same amount of hours, just scheduled differently so I will actually have more time to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me with this whole story, the previous one and this upcoming one. I hope you guys all love it.
> 
>  
> 
> I get to go see BTS in July!! I am so happy. If you guys are going, let me know in the comments below. I'm going to the Dallas one. Let's meet up and chat. I would love to meet you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Tots and Toodles~


End file.
